


Cover for The Jewel in the Tower

by 11jane11



Series: 11jane11's Fan Fiction Covers [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: At Night In The Floating World, Fan Art, The Jewel in the Tower, fanfic cover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 16:45:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9557684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/11jane11/pseuds/11jane11
Summary: Cover for The Jewel in the Tower by PoppyAlexander





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PoppyAlexander](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoppyAlexander/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Jewel in the Tower](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4083121) by [PoppyAlexander](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoppyAlexander/pseuds/PoppyAlexander). 



**Author's Note:**

> The Jewel in the Tower (previously titled At Night in the Floating World) is honestly one of the most visual and compelling stories I have ever read. This cover was so much fun to do, and I love the result. The story is overflowing with symbolism, which made putting as many little details in this cover as possible an exciting challenge. Let me know if you have read The Jewel in the Tower and if you think I captured the feeling of the story!


End file.
